Apprentice and Teachers
by KnightW0lf90
Summary: SasuIta, itasasuSaku, SasuSaku, ItaSaku. Based in a modern day Leaf village Dr Itachi uchiha takes sakura as an apprentice at the hospital while Sasuke and Sakura are in college. There will be lots of sex so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

((A/N; This is a One-shot Halloween night of Sakura and Itachi XD I hope you enjoy, this is a modern day bash))

Naruto: 22

Sasuke: 23

Sakura: 22

Itachi: 28

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Naruto and the guys had decided to throw the biggest Halloween party in Konohagakure every rich kid from Kono-University showed up to the party at the Hidden Lotus, a club owned by Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura was best friends with Naruto and when her parents died she went to live with him and their adopted parents Tsunade and Jiraja. Sakura had a test tomorrow so she wanted to stay home but her mother kicked her out saying she needed to loosen up and have some fun.

So here she is in this ridiculously loud club dressed up in a sexy nurse's outfit, it was that or Ino was going to make her go as a sexy cop… Sakura went for the one that covered more skin.

Naruto pointed out Ino and Sakura and waved for them to come over to them, them being Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Garra, Naruto, himself and lastly Itachi and his friends who he didn't care to remember their name. Sasuke heard his older brothers hooting and hollering at the girls as the made there way over to the boys while trying to navigate a path through the dance floor.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice the look his brother was giving Sakura. She looked weird dressed up like that. Sasuke could never actually recall Sakura coming to any of their parties before, not even when the club had first opened had she ever came to the Hidden Lotus. Itachi just then had decided to make his move offering the pink-et a drink.

"Sakura Haruno, Am I correct?" Sakura was surprised that He knew who she was. She had only ever seen the elusive older brother maybe twice in all the time she's known Sasuke. "Yes, and you must be Itachi?" He answered her hidden question, "I recognized you from your file." Sakura looked at the man confused. Your mother Tsunade sent me a file with your name and picture, It seems she was hoping that you could apprentice under me at the hospital."

Sakura felt silly, she should have known Tsunade would do something like that and this is not the kind of clothing she would want to wear in front of a potential employer. She noticed how distant Itachi's eyes looked, and how he very clearly was checking her out. He didn't seem to care that she noticed.

Sasuke watched as the interaction took place. Sasuke had once considered dating the girl but she was always too shy for his taste although seeing her with almost nothing on made him second guess his thoughts of her, she had a rather attractive body.

Still looking at Sakura Itachi spoke to the young raven, "Sasuke, we are going to borrow your office upstairs." Sakura had the look of surprise written all over her face, Sasuke wondered what she would do… "hn." Sasuke handed him the key to the office. And grabbed his elder brother by the arm before he walked off, he spoke only loud enough for Itachi to hear, "Save some for me." Itachi smirked, "I would finish with your friends down here if you want to play Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke watched as Sakura was following his brother up the stairs attempting to pull down that outfit of hers, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her ass as she walked up the steps. He couldn't help but think she had no idea what she was getting herself into with that man.


	2. Chapter 2

((A/N; Chapter 2 guys, Enjoy and don't forget to like and subscribe, let me know what you think in the comments!))

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Itachi Opened the door and let the girl walk in ahead of him, "When I told your mother that I wanted to see you tonight I had no Idea she would send you out dressed like this" he walked in behind her taking off his tie and loosening his shirt. Sakura walked over to the couches tugging on the short dress wishing it was much longer.

She looked at Itachi and watched as he sat down on the chair across from her. She noticed his build and how muscular yet lean he was, her gaze went up his body only to look at the features in his face, she liked the look of his strong jaw line and-'What am I thinking!? He's a potential employer and while he's in a suit I'm in a skimpy nurses outfit! Great now there's no way I'm getting this job!'

"I am very sorry sir, My mother never mentioned you I'm quite sure…" Itachi looked at the poor girl her knees pressed together and her eye pointed at the floor he cheeks the slightest red, he knew she hadn't drank enough for that to be from the alcohol, so he was left to assume she was embarrassed. "Clearly."

She gulped and he could see a slight sheen of sweat begin to form on her brow, her legs were now rubbing together pressed roughly together and her hand grasping what little fabric was laying on her full thighs….

Itachi stood up from his seat and walked over behind Sasuke's desk to the bar. Sakura couldn't help but follow Itachi with her gaze, she couldn't help but think of how sexy the older Uchiha looked and how his deep silky voice made her wet with, 'Stop it! I can't be thinking like that, what in the world is wrong with me?'

There was a small mirror at the behind the bar that Itachi used to continue watching the pink-et. As he was making them drinks he grabbed a small vial that Sasuke kept, the same one Itachi had used in the girls' drink downstairs, though she hadn't drunk enough for it to really affect her. She would now, as Itachi put more than enough needed in her drink. The vial's contents had a very effective aphrodisiac in it that was long lasting, it would be more than enough to stay in the girls' system for a good week.

After mixing their drinks Itachi walked back over to the girl and sat her drink in front of her, while he sat next to her instead of taking his previous seat across from her. Sakura became even more flustered by the proximity of the sexy Uchiha. She decided drinking was going to be her only excuse for the heat she felt in her cheeks, she knew she was turning red.

After taking just three gulps of the scotch she felt herself relax for a moment, the Uchiha crossed his legs and un buttoned his shirt much lower than what most would consider appropriate. He noticed how she couldn't take her eyes off of his hands as he slowly made work of the buttons on his shirt…

Sakura felt herself become even more horny watching the Uchiha loosen his shirt and she subconsciously bit her lip. 'No, no I have to leave before I make a fool of myself!' Sakura stood up quickly and became visibly dizzy, Itachi took the opportunity to pull her down to him making her half way straddle him.

He reached one hand around her lower back to pull her closer, her face in his "Are you alright miss Haruno? I thought you were about to fall out?" Sakura did the silliest thing in that moment, she let her lips move closer to his, and then she stopped herself. "I'm, I'm so sorry! I don't know what's gotten into me!"

Itachi chose that moment to flip her on her back, hovering above her grabbing one hand and holding it above her head he kissed her passionately while placing his knee between her legs and keeping his other hand on her waist. He started to rub her clothed pussy with his knee and used the hand on her waist to travel up to her cleavage, He smirked in their heated kiss. 'No bra? What a dirty girl'

Itachi unbuttoned her dress enough to slip one boob out and start pinching, rolling, and playing with her nipple. Itachi broke the kiss only to hear her gasp and moan. "Wait we can't" Sakura moaned, 'God it feels so…' Itachi ignored her protest knowing she loved everything that was happening to her. However, he stopped momentarily pulling her of the couch and forcing her to stand.

He started to help her strip out of that tight little dress, "Uchiha-s-"- "Itachi, Call me Itachi" he reached down to grab her pussy shoving three fingers in the girl, and she let out a surprised yelp holding on to Itachi's arms to keep herself steady, Itachi smacked her tits over and over again while viscously pumping his fingers into her dripping wet cunt. He loved the sounds she was making.

Itachi to one of her abused tits into his mouth and started sucking until finally she came, her knees becoming weak as he kept playing with her forcing her to work through her orgasm, the poor girl was tired but Itachi forced her to get on her knees, and she obeyed without question, all she could think about was how hot her pussy felt and how she wanted something to be shoved in her.

Itachi took off the rest of his clothes and laid down on his back next to the girl, Sakura was rocking back and forth just begging to be fucked, Itachi grabbed her wrist and pulled her across his body making her straddle his waist. She was about to sit on his cock before Itachi stopped her by grabbing her waist. She wined in protest just wanting to be fucked like a brainless animal. "What do you want? Sa-ku-ra-chan?"

Sakura didn't answer she just tried to force herself on his shaft but he was much stronger than her even without the use of the drugs. "Use your words my little toy." Sakura whined she could barely think a coherent thought let alone beg, "I want you to fuck me." Itachi smirked ask me nicely, when she didn't respond Itachi lowered her enough to tease her entrance with the tip of his cock. "Please fuck me Itachi-sama!"

As soon as those words left her mouth Itachi slammed the girl on his cock and began to roughly fuck her from underneath, luckily the loud music drowned out her screams, she would be sore by the end of the night. The aphrodisiac turned pain sensory into ones of pleasure. Itachi grabbed her arms forcing her to take his cock deep, if his 10 inch cock wasn't enough already.

It was in that precise moment that a very tipsy Sasuke barged into the room observing the pink-et bouncing up and down on his older brothers cock, It was truly a delicious sight. After a few moments of staring at the two Itachi Finally spoke, "Are you just going to stand there little brother or are you going to join us?"

"Hn." Sasuke shut the door behind him and locked it. Sasuke started to strip as he walked over to his desk and poured a drink, watching the two as he jerked off. Sasuke grabbed the lube from his desk drawer and walked over to the two of them after he got tired of just watching, "Bring her on her knees and spread her legs apart."

Itachi raised his brow at Sasuke, "Have you forgotten who's in charge?" Sasuke scoffed, "It's my office." Itachi replied, "She's my student." Itachi however made her cum in a few moments after, Sasuke didn't care for how loud she was, but he figured he'd have enough time to break her out of that later. He grabbed his tie and tied it around Sakura's head using it as a temporary gag to keep her muffled.

Itachi did as his little brother requested, Sakura just noticing a second pair of hands was frightened, "Sasu-sasuke-kun?" she spoke muffled by the gag. Sasuke picked up a belt he saw on the floor and smacked her across the ass with it. She moaned in pleasure… "Don't call me that, you will refer to me as sir or master from now on in private am I understood?"

Itachi chuckled, "It's her first day little brother, you don't have to be so rough with her" Sasuke grabbed his brothers chin and the two started a heated make-out session that turned Sakura on a lot. Sasuke released Itachi from the kiss. When the little raven got up to move behind the pink-et once more his older brother smacked Sasuke's ass and smirked.

Sasuke applied a generous amount of lube to his cock before him and his older brother rammed into the girl, she couldn't help but scream in pleasure want more, and more from the two brothers. The two brothers went on and on in this position until the oldest came inside the girls tight warm pussy. Itachi pulled out of the girl and walked over to the couch reclining into it, taking a drink of his unfinished scotch.

Sasuke hadn't cum yet so he pulled out of the girls ass and spanked her, she jumped in surprise. Sasuke pulled the gag off of the poor girl, "get on all fours and crawl over to my Nii-san" Sakura did as she was told and Sasuke pushed the coffee table away from the couch Itachi was sitting on. "Now suck my nii-sans cock nice and good until I cum in your dirty fucking cunt, got it whore?"

Sakura nodded in response and Sasuke's hand came slamming down on the girls rear, she corrected herself, "Yes Sir!" Itachi rubbed her head, "Good girl." As soon as the girl had his brothers cock in her mouth Sasuke began pounding his 9in cock in her pussy relentlessly. After about 30 min of brutal fucking Sasuke came in the pink-ets abused pussy.

By then Itachi was hard again and motioned for his Otouto to come over to him. "Sakura I want you to suck my Otouto off while he fucks my cock." Sakura did exactly as she was told loving the sight of Sasuke being rammed on the older Uchiha's cock. Finally, the two were about to cum as well as Sakura as she had one hand furiously rubbing her clit and the other pinching her nipple. Sasuke grabbed her head and thrusted his cock as deep as he could be making her choke as he came.

All three of the were tired and Sakura had finally passed out from a mix of the drugs and lack of oxygen in the last few minutes. "Do you have any spare clothes we can put the girl in?"-"Aa." Sasuke pointed to the back room and went to go investigate. He grabbed her some respectful looking clothes and got her dressed. He got the address to her home from Sasuke and Used the back stair case to take her back to her home.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing, she looked at the caller Id; Itachi. She answered the phone, "Hello?" she spoke like she was unsure if her voice would work properly, "I want you to get up a look in the top drawer of you nightstand" Sakura was flabbergasted 'How did he know the setup of my room?' "How-" Itachi cut her off-"I put my number in your phone when I brought you home last night."

"You brought me home?" Sakura could hear what sounded like a car trying to speed up. "Are you driving right now?" Itachi responded sounding rather annoyed, "Yes I am" Sakura was silent not sure what to say to the man after she started to remember last night. "I'm driving over to get you." Sakura whipped her head over to her clock, 'I no! I'm late for my exam' "Aa-I can't I'm already running late-"

The moment Sakura Tried to get up her muscles felt soar like she had just ran a marathon or something, "Sakura, do as I tell you or I will punish you." His tone of voice clicked something in her head, her body started to heat up and she felt herself become wet. Sakura started to play with herself while on the phone with Itachi.

He heard a moan over the phone, "If you don't stop playing with yourself I am going to refuse you what you want most. Now listen to what I say, open the top drawer of your night stand." Sakura stopped, she couldn't figure out why she felt the need to listen to the man. She saw two things inside the drawer, what looked like leather panties and a dildo.

"What-" Itachi cut her off again and Sakura heard the sound of an engine in her driveway. "I'm in front of your house, I want you naked by the time I get up those stairs, and I want both of the toys I left you laying on top of you bed." *click* Sakura was dumbfounded 'He can't be serious…' she heard her front door open and slam shut.

Sakura quickly pulled off her night gown and did as she was told. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps and behold Itachi Uchiha was standing in front of her, "Come here." Sakura obeyed, 'why am I acting like this, I've never acted like this a day in my life?' Itachi pinched her nipples, "Look at me." She looked the Uchiha in the eyes. "I want you to walk over to your bed hands behind your back and I want you keep your feet on the floor while you lean over the bed." Sakura did as she was told.

He grabbed the items she laid out for him, "What are those?" she couldn't help her curiosity. Itachi grabbed both items and walked around the bed and stood behind her. "Spread your legs beautiful" Sakura blushed and did as she was told, Itachi rubbed her ass, suddenly Sakura felt something thick and long penetrate her, "That is a remote controlled, vibrating, 8 inch dildo that I just shoved in your dripping cunt." Sakura moaned as he pushed it back in forth inside her pussy.

He shoved it as deep as it could go in her cunt, "Stand up legs still spread" he took the other leather object and put half and half between her legs, "This is a chastity belt" Itachi put it on the girl and locked it into place, "That dildo is not going to come out of you and that belt is not going to come off at all for the next 8 hours at least."

Itachi grabbed her and turned her around to face him kissing her roughly. After he broke away from her he rubbed her arms, "Go get dressed in some scrubs." Sakura looked at him puzzled and remembered she had to get to her college class for her exam, "But Uchiha-san, I have an exam!" Said Uchiha turned grabbed her by the nipples and pinched roughly, In private you will call my by Itachi, master or Sir, understand miss Haruno?"

Sakura squeaked trying to get him to let go, "Yes Itachi-san!" He let go, "Good girl." She moved away from the man and to go grab her things, it was awkward moving with something inside her, "Your exam will be with me today at the hospital, If you do what I ask it will be a very easy A, now hurry up or we are going to be late." Sakura moved with more effort now than before.

One Sakura got outside her home she locked the door and started to walk around to the driveway, and paused 'That's one expensive car, what kind of Dr is he exactly?' "Move it Haruno." She hurriedly got into the passenger seat putting her things down on the floor. Once they were both in the car he started the engine and stopped her as she motioned for her seat belt. "You won't be needing that."

Sakura looked at him in wonder, until he unzipped his pants letting his hard, throbbing cock out for her to see. 'He is so big' se could feel herself getting wetter thinking about him. Itachi reached into his pocket and turned on the vibrating dildo stuck inside her, instantly she started to moan. "Suck on it miss Haruno, and you had better make me cum before we get to my office." Immediately she got to work.

Driving around in a parking garage the pink-et was getting frantic, he hadn't cum yet. Itachi threw the car into park and grabbed her head forcing her down on his cock faster and deeper, after only about a minuet he held her with his cock all the way down her throat and came, "Swallow it all or my cock is not coming out until you do." She swallowed every last drop.

"Clean it up before we go inside." She licked up and down his shaft completely covering every area with her tongue even sucking his balls into her mouth and licking those too. He stopped her and put his cock pack in his pants and zipped it up. "Hurry up and get out or we are going to be late." He turned off the vibrator finally and motioned for her to follow him.

Once they were in the hospital she looked around wondering where they might go. He didn't have any patients today so he led her to his office, He was looking over all the files of his patients from last week she just sat and watched Itachi looked up at her as she was sitting across from him rubbing her legs together and biting her lip again. "Go lock the door and come sit back down."

Sakura got up and as she got up Itachi had turned the vibrator on again. She walked slowly over to the door, try to move as little as possible and trying not to moan. She couldn't help how uninterested he looked at the moment. When she sat back down in her seat should couldn't stop thinking about how horny she was. Without even looking at her he told her to take off her top and start playing with her nipples and so she did, happy that she could find some form of release.

After about 20 min Itachi Handed her the first file he had just finished with and turned off the vibrator, "I wrote down my diagnoses for this person, now I want to see what you can deduct from their file." Sakura was breathing heavily, "Yes, Itachi-san." Itachi smirked, "Good girl, now put your shirt back on you have real work to do."

In almost the same amount of time as him she deducted what was wrong with the patient, "He has acute lung cancer likely caused by being in a home with four smokers, it seems his grandfather also had cancer and his mother smoked while carrying him. It seems to be in the early stages of development and if treated quickly enough he should be fine."

Itachi looked up from his folder, "Good, it seems you have brains after all and your mother didn't just waste my time." Sakura felt proud of herself and also took note that being horny was forgotten about while she was diagnose this poor child.

"You have seven more files to look over, If you come up with a reasonable answer for their ailment you have a permanent job here on the weekends until you graduate from college." Sakura was happy with herself 'I know I can do this.'

And so Sakura did after 6 grueling hours of being toyed with and working her mind Sakura had passed with flying colors. "So are you taking me home now?" Itachi sat back in his chair and looked at the girl with an unchanging face, 'he doesn't have a lot of expression does he?'. Itachi finally responded, "No. Your mother is under the impression that you will be here for a 24 hour test day."

"But I thought you said we are done?" Itachi stood up and walked over to the girl turning on the vibrator, watching her body shake with pleasure Itachi sat on his desk in front of her. "We are done… here. I'm taking you back to my brothers and mines condo."

Sakura was surprised by this, "I think you will really come to enjoy your stay miss Haruno." Sakura was excited and worried at the same time, she remembered Sasuke being with them the other night but she couldn't remember all the details, she was worried he wouldn't want her there, "what if Sasuke doesn't want me there?"

Itachi grabbed the girl by the chin, "He may not like sharing me with other people, but you would be mistaken in thinking that he doesn't want to have more fun with you, after all you are just as much a toy of mine as you are of his… You belong to us miss Haruno."

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

End of chapter three, until next time


	4. Chapter 4

(Authors Note:/I realize I haven't uploaded anything in year's… I am sorry, but i hope you enjoy :)

 _RECAP: Ending of Chapter 3_

 _And so Sakura did after 6 grueling hours of being toyed with and working her mind Sakura had passed with flying colors. "So are you taking me home now?" Itachi sat back in his chair and looked at the girl with an unchanging face, 'he doesn't have a lot of expression does he?'. Itachi finally responded, "No. Your mother is under the impression that you will be here for a 24 hour test day."_

 _"But I thought you said we are done?" Itachi stood up and walked over to the girl turning on the vibrator, watching her body shake with pleasure Itachi sat on his desk in front of her. "We are done… here. I'm taking you back to my brothers and mine's condo."_

 _Sakura was surprised by this, "I think you will really come to enjoy your stay miss Haruno." Sakura was excited and worried at the same time, she remembered Sasuke being with them the other night but she couldn't remember all the details, she was worried he wouldn't want her there, "what if Sasuke doesn't want me there?"_

 _Itachi grabbed the girl by the chin, "He may not like sharing me with other people, but you would be mistaken in thinking that he doesn't want to have more fun with you, after all you are just as much a toy of mine as you are of his… You belong to us miss Haruno."_

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Chapter 4

Itachi made her cum once more before finale turning off the vibrating dildo inside Ms. Haruno. She moaned loudly for him, her legs spasming and aching from her violent orgasm. Itachi smirked, watching her pant; watching her body shiver as he lightly touched her porcelain skin…

"Please…" the pinkette whined like an abused dog. Itachi couldn't stop his grinning as she flinched at his every touch, he had overloaded her senses. He roughly grabbed her niples, pinching and pulling the aphrodisiac from the club still in her system, torturing her with pleasure

She moaned trying not to scream, quickly grabbing his wrist hoping it would stop him, but the pinkette is far too weak for that. "Please what? Ms. Haruno?" she sniffled trying not to cry, "Please Sir… please let me rest until we get to the condo… Please Itachi-sama!?"

And with her plea he let her go. Breathing a sigh of relief, her pussy still quivering from all the attention it's been getting lately. "Stand."- The elder Uchiha barked. She did as she was told quickly afraid of what would happen if she didn't move fast enough.

Itachi loosened her scrubs so that he could take off her chastity belt. She was relieved. She watched as her new teacher locked the kinky items away in a desk drawer. "Um… Itachi-sensei?" He looked up at the pinkette and smiled, he liked how that sounded, "Yes, what is it?" She kept her eyes pinned to the floor as she blushed.

"I really need to go to the restroom…" Itachi chuckled, He actually needed to go as well sometime ago, but he was having far too much fun torturing his new toy. "Come and follow me. We'll stop their first before we go home." She eagerly followed the older raven.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Sakura decided to try and sleep as they made their way to the two brother's condo. She didn't know if she would be allowed to when they got there and somehow she really did doubt that she would be allowed to. The pinkette was so exhausted she barely woke as she groggily opened her eyes as her name was repeated by a recognizably deep voice, "Sakura…"- she stirred yawning and stretching "hnnn… What is it?"

Itachi watched as the pinkette through her arms above her head, back arching and took in just how sexy the half asleep young girl truly was. The handsome elder uchiha pulled her chin, having her face him as they sat parked in a garage. "Were here sleepy head."

She blinked rapidly as she stared at him 'at least I got some rest…'- "How long was I asleep for?"- Itachi started to unbuckle and she decided it would be best to do the same. "About two hours." She wondered just how far away they were from the hospital, and she swore in that moment Uchiha Itachi could read minds as he answered her unspoken question.

As they approached the door he spoke, "You're lucky there was an accident on the bridge, or you would of only had a twenty minute rest before I ravaged you some more." and with that she was left blushing some more, wondering just what was waiting for her on the other side of that door…

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Sasuke heard the front door rattle 'Finally he's home.' the little raven peered around the corner of the kitchen in full view of the front door. Scoffing as he saw his brother holding the door for nonetheless, Haruno Sakura of course. "Hn."

Itachi smirked at the little raven wondering just what he would say about the pinkette being in their house for the night. "It took you long enough to get home, nii-san." sasuke spoke with his usual too cool for you attitude. Itachi let it go for the moment, "Aren't going to say hello to our guest Ototo?" Sakura hid behind the older Uchiha, even in high school the younger Uchiha never cared for her, she knew that all too well.

Sasuke scoffed at his older brother replying sarcastically, "Hi." before the young raven knew it his hair felt like it was being ripped from his head, "Itai!"- the elder uchiha kicked sasuke to his knees and forced the young raven to face towards the front door while on his knees. "Ughh, itaidesu Itachi-nii!"

Sakura couldn't believe how fast Itachi moved, she starred on doe-eyed as she watch the interaction between the two handsome men, she started to have flashbacks of Sasuke riding Itachi at the club last night and began to turn red.

"Now, now Sasuke, I've taught you better than that. Why don't we go give Ms. Haruno a proper greeting shall we?" The young raven knew who was in charge and didn't dare argue with his older brother, he knew exactly what his Master wanted to see.

Crawling on all fours the young Uchiha made his way to the ever-blushing pinkette, he still thought she was far too shy. Didn't she know whom ever Itachi wanted there was no way of escaping? Itachi started to undress watching as Sasuke made his way to his new student. "Sakura."-Itachi spoke with a demanding voice, "Strip. Before me precious Ototo gets to you."

She moved quickly not to disappoint her Sensei. Sasuke got to the blushing girl on all fours as he was told to, and smirked. He began to eat-out the unsuspecting girl, and she responded in every physical way leaning against the door for support as she gripped the young ravens hair not wanting him to stop.

She didn't understand why she was acting this way, never in a million years did she think she would be in a situation like this. 'Why am I doing this? This isn't me!' her inner voice began to respond to her trying to make sense of it all.'You idiot!'-Sakura's inner screamed in her head trying to wake up her better half.

(inner)- 'You learned this in med-school, You're drugged you idiot! Tell them tell them to stop you can do it I know you can!' Skaura was in the middle of fighting with her inner while her body continued to react to Sasuke's menstrations, 'But Inner… it feels so good, i wanna stop bu-' (inner)- 'No! No but's! You don't have to listen to them! Get out of here or who knows what they'll do to you!'

Sakura let out a loud moan almost cumming before she kneed Sasuke in the head while she still had some sense to her. The elder Uchiha smirked to himself 'Amazing, she's able to fight the drug in her state…' Sasuke was fuming, "What the fuck!" he stood up quickly losing his temper and struck Sakura across the face.

"Ugh!" Sakura yelped as she fell against the floor. She tried to back away from the angry raven, she was so desperate she looked to Itachi for help. Itachi was leaning against a wall cross-armed, he closed his eyes and shook his head, "That wasn't a very good idea Ms. Haruno" When itachi spoke those words she saw the biggest grin cross his face…

She crawled backwards until her back hit the wall. Sasuke slowly made his way to the shaking girl. The young raven locked eyes with the scarred and confused girl. He could tell she was still turned on, the aphrodisiac still performing well in the young girl.

Sakura was terrified, why hadn't he said or done anything? Ske couldn't stop shaking, and she didn't understand why she needed to be played with, she wanted so badly to come and yet she badly wanted to run away at the same time. 'What is wrong with me!?'-her thoughts broken by the chilling voice of her high school crush.

"Look at what you've done." She didn't understand at first until she noticed that Sasuke's cock was extremely hard… she couldn't stop staring at his meaty flesh and she made an audible gulping noise. Sasuke had a rather menacing looking grin on his face.

"You're not as docile as I remember, Sa-ku-ra...chan." Trying to hold in tears she was shaking and biting her lip, her legs pulled up to her chest and arms ready to defend her aching face from being struck again. That eerie grin of his still plastered on his face as he looked into the eyes of the shaking girl.

"Get up." his grin gone, she shook in her skin, terrified to move. Her gaze drifted to Itachi she forgot about him until she heard that deep sexy voice, "It would be wise of you to listen to him Ms. Haruno, my dear Ototo does hate to repeat himself."

And with hearing Itachi speak she somehow found the strength return to her shaking legs as she slowly stood her back pressed against the wall. Sasuke gave her a good look wondering how this frail little girl mustered the courage to strike him "Hn."

Sasuke looked away from the pinkette only to glance at his brother for a moment and spoke, "I'm gunna teach your toy a lesson she won't forget." Itachi knew just how sadistic Sasuke could be at times, he almost felt bad for the poor girl.

"Oh?"- "Yeah. I'll teach her to be a propper toy."- "I'm sure you will, I look forward to joining you two after a shower." Sakura couldn't believe Itachi was about to leave her with Sasuke she called out to him in horor.

"Itachi Please I-" *SMACK* - *THUD* Sakura was in tears as she found herself on the floor once more, "Ugh, itai!" she sobbed hysterically as she was pulled to her feet by her hair this time. Her core felt like it was on fire she was horrified by her body's response to the situation, how in the hell could she be turned-on by this?

In that scary low voice Sasuke spoke forcing her to look him in the eyes, "Shut up you fucking whore." Sasuke dragged the poor girl down the hall opening a door that lead to a basement. Shoving Sakura she luckily caught herself by grabbing hold of a rail, it was so cold down there…

It was dark and she was scared to continue walking down the steps, Sasuke closed the door behind them and turned on a light. Sakura froze. 'What the fuck is this place? A dungeon?' "Keep moving. And go sit on the bed."

She did as she was told, afraid of what he would do if she didn't. The basement was huge she briefly wondered if she should try and make a run for it while his back was turned, 'No, no that's too risky. I remember… Sasuke was the top athlete in our school district, he would catch me if I tried something like that… damn it and why am I so turned-on! I don't want to be!'

She tried to see what was taking Sasuke so long, "So." she listened intently as the Sasuke spoke. "Tell me Sakura-chan…" she waited for him to continue, "Do you still love me like you claimed in 10th grade?" Sakura wasn't sure how to respond to that.

That was a rather unexpected question. She did up until all of this happened but she didn't want to feel anymore pathetic than she already felt in this situation. "Sasuke that was almost 5 years ago… I've been so busy with Med-school I haven't the time to think about boys and stuff."

"Hn. You didn't look caught up in school at my club in that skanky nurses outfit last night, and I see you still have time to hang around that blonde bimbo Ino still." Sakura didn't know what to say to that. She wanted to defend her best friend but had enough sense not to right now.

Sasuke made his way over to the pinkette, 'I can't wait to see her get all wonton'- "Drink, all of it" Sakura tried smelling it, hoping what was in the shot glass was something recognizable… "Now Sakura." She did as she was told obediently and seconds later began to feel hot and dizzy, her pulse getting much faster and her pussy getting even more wet and needy.

Sasuke pushed her back with ease, she fell flat on her back, he watched as she tried to push herself up and smirked. He liked this new concoction Sasori and Itachi developed. Sakura was so weak she could barely move, The innocent pinkette from high school was a horny wet mess, her body begging to be touched and toyed with as she moaned and groaned.

She managed to barely reach out for the young raven haired man, "Sa… sa-Sasu...ke-kun… h-help...m-me" - "Hn." He smirked at the sight of the drugged up girl her body visibly aching to be fucked and played with. "I'll be right back with all the help you'll need Sakura-chan"

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

End of Chapter 4

To be continued :P


	5. Chapter 5

(Author's Note:/ I hope you enjoyed my newest upload, It has been a minute or so since of written anything of substance, so forgive any errors dearest as I get back into the swing of things :)

Recap of Chapter 4

 _Sasuke made his way over to the pinkette, 'I can't wait to see her get all wonton'- "Drink, all of it" Sakura tried smelling it, hoping what was in the shot glass was something recognizable… "Now Sakura." She did as she was told obediently and seconds later began to feel hot and dizzy, her pulse getting much faster and her pussy getting even more wet and needy._

 _Sasuke pushed her back with ease, she fell flat on her back, he watched as she tried to push herself up and smirked. He liked this new concoction Sasori and Itachi developed. Sakura was so weak she could barely move, The innocent pinkette from high school was a horny wet mess, her body begging to be touched and toyed with as she moaned and groaned._

 _She managed to barely reach out for the young raven haired man, "Sa… sa-Sasu...ke-kun… h-help...m-me" - "Hn." He smirked at the sight of the drugged up girl her body visibly aching to be fucked and played with. "I'll be right back with all the help you'll need Sakura-chan"_

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Chapter 5

Collecting everything he needed for his vision Sasuke started to set everything into motion, setting up a stands for the video cameras he started to record from three different angles "Hn. And to think, Haruno Sakura that you were the smartest girl in our class… look at you now."

In the time it took to set everything up the horny pinkette only managed to roll on her stomach… "You're pathetic. And that moaning of yours is getting rather annoying." straddling the naked girl sasuke smacked her ass until it was cherry red, and placed a ball gag in her mouth to quiet her a little. Her eyes were glazed over in lust 'She probably doesn't have a coherent thought in that big head of hers…'

Sasuke removed himself from view of the cameras to grab a few more of his favorite toys, and decided on grabbing some more rope too. His famous grin was plastered on his handsome face as he imagined all the things he wants to do to her "Let the fun begin Sakura-chan."

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Itachi Had just gotten out of the shower letting his long locks fall past his shoulders. He only managed to get sweatpants on when the doorbell rang. He took his time going down the stairs. He opened the door to be faced with one of his many lovers, "What a welcomed surprise Sasori" Itachi stepped out of the way to let his lover in.

"I hope you don't mind I-" Sasori paused, taking in a whiff of the sexy, elder Uchiha. Sasori quickly snapped out of his trance, yet staring at Itachi's lean yet muscular build, "Well I wished to test that new aphrodisiac on your precious Ototo, if you let me of course"

Itachi loved this sexy man to his core, all he had to do was bat those pretty grey eyes of his and Itachi found himself nearly giving into to anything the man asked of him, 'I wonder if Sasori knows he can manipulate me like a mere puppet- probably.'

Itachi caressed the red-heads face only to plant a loving yet needy kiss on tha man, Sasori feeling Itachi up in the process. "Come." Itachi spoke and Sasori followed. "Although I don't think that's going to be possible, at least not tonight."

Sasori knew there must have been a good reason for this, and as they were heading for the basement the grey-eyed man smirked, "Oh? Don't tell me Sasuke has that stubborn loud blonde down there with him." Itachi chuckled "Patience Sasori."

The moment the two older men started to descend the stairs they heard what sounded likely to be a reddening ass and faint buzzing, along with stifled moans. The sight that they saw turned-on both older men and made them so incredibly proud of their little Sasuke.

It was a sight to behold. Itachi could feel his erection pulsating with need. Sasori was the first to speak, "Well well, I see you've really learned something from our last play session Sasuke-kun." Though Sasori was entertained by the sight before him he was eager to collect data about the latest drug he helped to develop.

Sasuke ignored the red-head, he was having too much fun with the drooling pinkett to pay much attention to that particular sadistic man. Meanwhile Itachi was ignoring them both, wanting to ravish the drugged up girl himself in that moment.

Itachi wanted to commit this work of art to memory. Ms. Haruno was gagged eyes rolled back, moaning, body shaking, and had cuming dripping down her legs. Itachi was impressed by the mess she had made. Sasuke clearly had the girl squirting earlier. From the looks of it those toys were still forcing the poor girl to cum, even now.

He admired his Ototo's bondage work. After putting her long pink locks into a french braid Sasuke had weaved in robe that lead to a quality stainless steel anal hook, though Itachi wasn't sure which one out of their collection sasuke put inside of her tight juicy ass.

Itachi also noted her positioning, he had her stomach facing the bed and her elbows tied to her adjacent knees, 'Beautiful' She was tied perfectly in submission forced to bow. Taking what she was given, her body unable to refuse being played with...

The Elder Uchiha loved how every hole of hers was stuffed. She had quite a large dildo inside her dripping pussy and Itachi was sure that was the 4-inch in diameter one...along with a vibrator humming at quick speed pressed against her likely, now swollen clit. She was open for the world to see if they chose to show the world what was sure to be a lovely video of a young girl forced to orgasm. 'Just Beautiful...'

Itachi snapped out of the trance he found himself to be in, his two lovers fighting. "I said not now! You idiot." Itachi watched as Sasuke sethed his words, his brother never did like being interrupted. "You little brat. Show some respect."

Itachi watched in amusement, not sure what the two were arguing about. Though he was curious how their little spat would end. Sasori was currently standing behind the young raven with one hand on Sasuke's hard cock and the other wrapped around the younger males throat his black painted nails drawing blood from the young Uchiha.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF ME!" the two were fighting but Itachi decided to let them work it out for now. Walking towards the poor girl he started to untie her. He doubted her body could take much more. Unfastening all the rope first.

Then removing the hook from her ass, 'So it was a standard SS. single 45mm hook' He took the dildo out of her and turned off the vibrator that was still tied to her left leg, 'This nott was too tight. it was cutting off circulation, foolish little brother'

Lastly Itachi unbuckled her gag and lifted her head to stare into her clouded eyes, "Sakura?" She shifted her gaze to look him in the eye's but she didn't speak… she didn't even cry. She was like a zombie, the lights were on but nobody was home. For some reason that bothered him.

This was not a drug Itachi would be using on anyone and there was no way he was gunna let Sasori use that stuff on Sasuke. It almost made Itachi sick to his stomach when she started to buck her hips slightly like she still wanted more of this. "No Sakura, that's enough."

Itachi looked over to the two younger males. It looked like Sasori was gunna be busy teaching Sasuke some manners for a good while. Itachi scooped the dazed female up in his arms and took her up to his room where he was going to keep a close watch on her.

He laid her down on his king-sized bed. Her eyes were dilated... itachi grabbed his wrist watch of the nightstand and grabbed her wrist. He could feel her erratic pulse, this drug was causing cardiac problems that potential could be dangerous.

He briefly wondered how much sasuke gave her… 'Shit.' Her Breathing was also very slow maybe 10 or 12 shallow breaths a minute… "Hang in there Sakura, you're gunna be alright." His medic instincts were kicking in. he quickly made his way back down to the basement not wanting to leave her alone in that condition for too long.

He hated to end Sasori's fun but he might need his help if her condition changes for the worst. "Sasori, start analyzing what's left of that drug I need to know everything about it." Itachi sped past the two. Sasori concerned stopped playing with the young raven.

Sasori turned to Sasuke, "How much did you give the girl."- "Tch." Sasori hated repeating himself even more than the young raven and began to crush his balls, "Fuking Christ Sasori!." -"One." the red-heads gripp tightened further, "THE SHOT GLASS BY THE BED, Ugh!"

Sasori let his young lover go and started to move. "You know I hate keeping people waiting."- Sasori hurriedly grabbed what he needed and made his way to Itachi's room. "Itachi." The red-head spoke, "What are her symptoms?" Itachi's was in full on Dr. mode. "What downer did you use?"

Sasori was silent for a moment "It's rohypnol and amphetamines based."- "That can't be all for her to be like this." With a straight face he looked at Itachi, "I added Parasympathetic stimulant, ethanol, and demoral…"

Itachi was sure she would die 'Her lips are turning purple.'

"How much did he give her?"- "Relax Itachi." Itachi heard Sasori dial his phone, "Deidara. Where are you?" Itachi saw the warning signs of a seizure, "Sasori hold her feet!"- "SASUKE!" Sasori put the phone on speaker. "Someone's dying I need you to bring me the purple vials on the counter, Itachi's condo Now!" Sasori hung up.

Sasuke Rushed to help when he saw her body thrashing, "Nii-s"- "Straddle her, and hold her arms, don't put your weight on her!" Itachi tried his best continue performing cpr on the girl and keep her from biting her tongue. "Oi, Sasori-kun?- Itachi-kun?"

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

"MY ROOM!" Itachi yelled, Deidara ran up the steps and hurriedly handed the shots to Sasori. The red-head jammed one after the other in her thigh. "Two should be enough." Itachi saw a dramatic improvement in her condition within just a few minutes, they were in the clear for now.

Itachi had a murderous glare in his eye as he stared down the grey-eyed man. "You wanted to try that on my Ototo?" Sasori couldn't make any excuses "I should have refined it better, my appologies."- Itachi was beyond furious, he still didn't know if this girl was gunna walk away unscaved, "Get out." was all he could bite out, his vision red from the furry.

Deidara unwisely attempted to defend his boyfriend, "That's no way to treat the man who saved that little girl-Un! I came all this way-yeah and-" Itachi was choking the blonde before anyone even saw him move, Sasuke knew what was about to happen, "Nii-san please I-"

The blonde was knocked out and Itachi through his body at the red-head who barely caught him, "I'll kill you."- "No need for that now Itachi we'll be leaving right away" Itachi made sure they were out of his house. Sasuke was stunned by what had just transpired.

"Nii-san I-" *SLAM* "Itachi viciously pinned his younger brother against the was relentlessly kissing the younger, and marking Sasuke's neck with plenty of bites and now hicky's, Sasuke Pressed himself even closer to Itachi if possible.

Itachi suddenly stopped and whispered in Sasuke's ear with a hidden threat, "They are never to speak or touch to you ever again am I clear?" Sasuke didn't have time to respond before Itachi claimed his lips again, Sasuke broke away from Itachi for air, "Sasuke, I love you."

Sasuke gave his nii-san a chaste kiss, "I love you too nii-san"- Itachi started to walk away from the younger, "Sasuke go watch over Ms. Haruno, I need to make a call." Sasuke did as he was told like a good little brother.

Besides he felt terrible, he didn't mean to almost kill her… In fact even though he use to find her annoying at times he did enjoy her as a friend, though he would never admit to it. He sat quietly watching her slow breathing as the raven played with her long pink hair, he always did think her emerald eyes and pink hair somehow fit her perfectly….

Itachi watched as his brother stroked the young girls hair, it was a quick call, he simply barred the blonde and red-head from entering any of their establishments, "She'll be alright, no need to worry Ototo."- "Aa."

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Sakura woke up face to face with her high school crush, "Sa-Sasuke-kun!?" Itachi clearly heard the surprise in her voice, "Good morning Ms. Haruno. How are you fe-" Sakura whipped her head to Itachi's voice, on one side she had sasuke sound asleep and the other her new boss who was sitting upright with a book on his lap.

'He wears glasses….Hot! wait what am i thinking!? Uh-he-he' Sakura turned bright red and it didn't help when he placed a hand on her forehead looking at her intently. "Ms. Haruno, how much do you remember of last night?"

"Wa-what? What do you mean?"- 'All I can think about is how hot my Sensei looks right now!'- " " Itachi gave her a soft smile, 'Is she always like this?' "Please try to remember, for me?" - 'What the hell does that mean? For him!?'- "Uh-um-okay"

He watched her analyzing her facial expression, 'She doesn't remember a thing…' It was then she started to turn even more red than before, "I-i_I Remember you picked me up yesterday and I-um-did-stuff-um… IDidDirttyThingsWithYouintheOfficean-and you-you-um-"

Itachi clapped his hand over her mouth trying to stop her from further embarrassment, "You might want to try calming down Ms. Haruno, before you wake Sasuke"- - - - 'I forgot about him… what the hell is wrong with me!'

Itachi caught her attention again when he cleared his throat, "What I meant Ms. Haruno was do you remember what happened after we arrived at my Condo." Sakura honestly tried to remember but she thought it strange that she couldn't… 'That's weird, why would he ask anyway? I wonder what could have happened?'

"I-I don't know Itachi-kun should I be worried?" Itachi though about how he should answer this question… "What are the 11 symbols for the basic human chemistry in order from Greatest amount to least?"- Sakura quickly thought of the answer, "Oo, Oh, I know! O, C, H, N, Ca, P, K, S, Na, Cl, Mg!"

"Very good then, no need to worry." she gave him a funny look, "Huhn? What the hell does that mean, what happened to me damn it!?"- "Sakura…" - "Eh?" 'Itachi didn't say my name, so then…' slowly sakura turned to a very sleep/grumpy looking Sasuke… "S-Sasuke-kun, Good morning I-"

Sasuke directed the famous Uchiha's murderous glare "Shut up… you're annoying." It was at that point she realized two things. First nothing had ever changed between them and the other… Her boobs wear hanging out for them both to see, and she was sure they both had… "Eh?"

Itachi yet again answered her hidden question we all got drunk and had some fun, until you knocked yourself unconscious. Sasuke stayed up all night worried sick about you. "Nii-san… Shut-Up." Itachi smiled at the nervous looking Sakura, "Why don't you and Sasuke finish getting some beauty sleep"

The still stunned Sakura found herself soon being hugged by the groggy Sasuke, The Sasuke Uchiha was grabbing Her… and cuddling… with HER. 'I must be dreaming… This is all just a dream..' Oh but how wrong she was. 'Who knew… Sasuke has a really cute snore!' She found his snore very relaxing as it lulled the poor pinkette to sleep once more.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

End of Chapter five

I hope you loved it :)


	6. Chapter 6

(Author's Note:/ OMG I can't believe I ever stopped writing, I'm sorry if there are spelling errors I have been up all night 3))

Naruto: 22 Sasori: 28 Konan: 25

Sasuke: 23 Deidara: 25

Sakura: 22 Kakashi: 32

Itachi: 28 Yahiko: 28

Recap of Chapter 5

"Very good then, no need to worry." she gave him a funny look, "Huhn? What the hell does that mean, what happened to me damn it!?"- "Sakura…" - "Eh?" 'Itachi didn't say my name, so then…' slowly sakura turned to a very sleep/grumpy looking Sasuke… "S-Sasuke-kun, Good morning I-"

Sasuke directed the famous Uchiha's murderous glare "Shut up… you're annoying." It was at that point she realized two things. First nothing had ever changed between them and the other… Her boobs wear hanging out for them both to see, and she was sure they both had… "Eh?"

Itachi yet again answered her hidden question we all got drunk and had some fun, until you knocked yourself unconscious. Sasuke stayed up all night worried sick about you. "Nii-san… Shut-Up." Itachi smiled at the nervous looking Sakura, "Why don't you and Sasuke finish getting some beauty sleep"

The still stunned Sakura found herself soon being hugged by the groggy Sasuke, The Sasuke Uchiha was grabbing Her… and cuddling… with HER. 'I must be dreaming… This is all just a dream..' Oh but how wrong she was. 'Who knew… Sasuke has a really cute snore!' She found his snore very relaxing as it lulled the poor pinkette to sleep once more.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Chapter 6

He woke up to the smell of his brother cooking some breakfast, though Sasuke was sure it was probably the clanging of pots and pans that really woke him. He was holding something, something warm and smooth. 'Sakura…'

The young raven was quick to notice just how peaceful she looked in her sleep. He couldn't help but smirk to himself… remembering all the things he did to her beautiful body. He was sure that without the use of some kind of drug this would have never been a possibility.

After all, the Haruno Sakura he remembered was a far cry from the horny wonton girl they turned her into. If he had wanted to he could have stretched her pussy to allow fisting. Sasuke began to feel himself get a hard-on just thinking about everything he did, and still wanted to do to the girl…

Sasuke loved a girl who could just take cock that was shoved in her, lubed or not. Playing with himself he needed to cum badly, all that teasing Sasori had given him the other night he was going to get blue balls for sure if he wasn't allowed to cum this time…

He quickly spit on his cock and shifted sakura so she was belly down and underneath him. "You fucking Whore, Nh… Take it!" Her ass hungrily spasmed around his meaty cock as he pounded her so hard Itachi could hear the bed all the way from the kitchen down stairs.

The sleepy Sakura began to stir, 'Wa-What the…' She let out a moan. Finally The young Uchiha released his built up load in her ass. Sakura could feel his dick throbbing in her ass and blushed while she stifled a moan. Sakura was ashamed to say that this scenario turned her on.

She gasped not expecting him to touch her dripping sex after he had just cum. "Hn."- she gulped wondering if he was going to further touch her. Sasuke with his cock still in her ass was trailing up and down her pussy wanting to do all kinds of things to her.

"You're dripping wet, Sa-ku-ra-chan." she could hear the smirk in his voice, and she screamed in surprise as both of his hands came smacking down on he already bruised ass, with one hand he jiggled her plump cheeks a little and bit his lip.

They both heard Itachi call for them, "Breakfast is done!" Sasuke got up to hand her his bathrobe, she took it eagerly, "U-Um I'm gunna just um sit on the toilet for a second."-"Hn. No."- "B-but you um just… and i need to get it out…"

He walked over to her and smirked "I said no." Somehow she knew better then to go against him but she wasn't sure if she could walk for long without letting some of his cum out of her ass, "But Sasuke I don't think I can hold it…" She couldn't even look at him when she said it.

"Hn." Sakura watched him pull out a toy from the dresser it was round with a flat base and had a green jewel fixed to the end. "Please I-" - "Bend over the bed." She gulped doing as she was told, her asshole quivering. She found it hard not to let her as gape open in that position. Sasuke flipped her robe up to reveal her juicy ass.

Sasuke loved watching her body struggle, the young raven slowly pushed the metal butt plug in her ass, and gave her one more smack on the ass. She moaned in pain her ass sore from the abuse it received by none other than himself. "Follow me."'

Itachi Had just finished setting their plates on the table, "What would you like to drink Ms. Haruno?" Sakura noted how sweet Itachi's smile was, "Water please." Sasuke snorted "What about me?" Itachi didn't bother turning to look at his little brother, "You have two thumbs."- "Tch." Itachi watched as Sasuke bent over looking for Tomato Juice in the fridge, noting the young Uchiha was wearing _**his**_ boxers.

They all sat down quietly eating their eggs, bacon, and rice. "U-um Itachi Sensei?" Still reading his book Itachi didn't bother looking up at the girl, "Yes?"- "I um, need to go home. I'm sure my mother is waiting for me…"

Sasuke looked up to stare at Itachi, He hadn't even thought about her's and _**that idiot**_ 's parents. "No need to worry, that's already been taken care of." Sasuke didn't bother worrying about it as Itachi is and always has been thorough about tying loose-ends so to speak.

"I don't understand." Itachi looked up at the girl, she was worried he could tell that much, "I've already spoken with her. For many reasons Tsunade agreed with me that it would be best if you finished your Med school while strictly under my supervision and care. Of course she'll expect to see you on Holidays and such."

She was shocked, how could her mother agree to something like this, Tsunade clearly didn't know Itachi as well as she has come to! Sakura's chair screeched across the floor as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table, causing it to shake. Both uchihas were met at the sight of a fuming Sakura.

"No, I won't except that!" They watched on as she rambled both Uchiha's keeping their stoic face's in place. "Look I don't know why I did what I did at the Hidden Lotus or why I let you do all those things to me at your office! But I do know I want this to stop! This isn't me and damn if i want to go home you're sure as hell not going to stop me!"

Sasuke had a small upturn in his lips and it started to infuriate the pinkette even more, 'Is he mocking me?'- The young raven let his gaze drift to Itachi, 'Hn. and I thought she was smart. Let's hope she's a quick study… for her sake.'

She continued her rant and Itachi let her finish before he spoke, "...I don't care if i don't get to be your apprentice! I don't have to take this from you, either of you!"- Itachi placed his book on the table and took his glasses off as he closed his eyes and set the frames on the book.

"Are you done now?" Sakura was wide-eyed, she didn't know what to say, "Sasuke, Take her back downstairs." Sasuke moved to do as he was told. As he reached for her she smacked his hand away, he didn't like that. Reining in his anger Sasuke grabbed her forearm and restrained it behind her back, her ass pressing against the youngers throbbing cock.

She was yelling in protest while she struggled to get out of the young ravens grip. Itachi watched as Sasuke shoved her down their basement as he made a few calls for some friends to come over. Itachi now had Kakashi, Yahiko, and Konan on their way over to have some fun with their new toy.

Sasuke finally managed to cuff her in leather, chained to all four corners of the bed, spread out flat on her back. She couldn't help but think of how terrified she was. What would they do to her here? Sakura Was intently watching Sasuke while he was sitting a table with three computer screens.

'Why is this all happening to me. I wish I had never went to that stupid club.' she could hear Itachi close the basement door and his slow descent down the creaky stairs. "Good Ototo. Konan will be here soon to edit the video. 'What video?' the young girl was trying hard to see around Sasuke as he sat with his back to her. He was only about 10 meters away from her.

When Itachi looked in her eyes he saw defiance, there was no drugs left in her system and he wanted to keep it that way at least for a while. "Why don't you play a good part in the video's Ototo." The Uchiha's moved out of her way so she could get a glance at all three screens. Her green eyes widened in horror as Sasuke hit play.

She could tell sound was coming from the middle screen only. In the middle screen Sakura saw a reflection of herself mouth gagged and drooling, the screen to the right had video of toys being pulled in and out of her pussy and ass. She listened, too shocked to say a thing, how could that be her…. She doesn't even remember this…

The other screen was a side shot of her ass in the air with her arms and legs tied together. Sasuke was extremely hard and slightly irritated that he didn't get to finish his scene with the emerald-eyed beauty. Itachi walked over to the now sobbing girl and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry I lied to you this morning Ms. Haruno." he continued, "you see we actually drugged you. That's why you can't remember a thing. Oh but don't worry, If this video is proof of anything… It's proof of how your sluty body loved everything my Ototo did to you."

She tried to stop her crying as she seethed her words to her Sensei, "And what are you going to do with that?" she was clearly referring to the videos of her. It was Sasuke that responded this time as Itachi was busy taking off her robe.

"Hn. If you behave like a good slave we won't make these available for the world to jerk-off to." she managed to stop her crying a spoke softly, "So it's blackmail." Itachi spoke with a smile on his face, "More like suggested obedience."

"Now…" The elder Uchiha spoke, his sadistic side coming out to play. "Sasuke lets prep her ass properly"- "What are you going to do to me?"

Itachi smirked he know why his brother put that little plug in her, "Were going to prep you to hold a lot of cum in your ass." Sakura was terrified how could this be happening to her. What had she done that was so terrible that she deserved this? It wasn't enough, the Universe had to take her parents from her and now her pride too?

Sasuke made his way back to the bed with the toy he knew his brother would want it was about 6 inches long and 4 inches wide a red butt plug made of silicone. He had also grabbed some cream that they could apply to her pussy, clit and her plug.

He handed it all to Itachi, the man was all too excited to start with her. "Sasuke, Put her in the same position you bound her in last night." Sasuke moved to do as he was told. Sakura couldn't help it the moment both of her hands were untied she tried to struggle, she didn't want this, not any of it.

"STOP, NO! LET GO OF ME! LET GO"-"HOLD STILL, tch DAMN it!"- " for your own sake I suggest not giving us any reasons to do worse things to you."- "PLEASE, please I-I'm begging you I won't tell anyone, I swear! So please just let me go, you already have the video of me isn't that enough? So I'm begging you just let me go…. Please?"

The sight of her sobbing and begging was almost sexier than when he made his Ototo beg. "Sasuke be good and go fetch a gag for Ms. Haruno." Itachi ripped out the plug Sasuke had placed in her early, and rammed his 10" dick inside her.

Sasuke watched his brother pound away licking his lips, he always had found Itachi rather attractive. Sasuke wasted no time gagging the screaming girl. He lifted her chin so the little raven could look her in the eyes. "You will behave and Listen carefully because i will not repeat myself understood?" *SMACK*

Sasuke slapped the crying girl across the face, "Look me in the eyes when you're spoken to." She did as she was told. Itachi knew he wanted to cum as many times as he could today in her ass "Ugh." He let go and Sakura continued to cry as she felt the older brother shoot cum in her ass.

Sasuke loved what he saw, watching as sweat glistened on his toned brother. Itachi's breath was quiet but heavy, his abbs were tightening as his body was washed over with the sivers of orgasm. Smacking her ass hard he pulled out from her and Sasuke took his place, jerking his hips with the need to cm as he stared at his sexy older brother with want.

Itachi gave his brother a heated kiss, pulling away so that he could hurriedly make his way to the front door, 'They should be here any minute now.' He grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and decided to clean up breakfast before his guests arrived.

Itachi heard a knock at the door and made his way to greet his friends, not caring that he was naked. After all it wasn't their first rodeo… "Come on in, the party has already started." Kakashi was the first to enter, his white hair as messy as usual held back with a green bandana.

The sexy older man made Itachi's stomach do flips and he felt himself regaining a hard-on. Kakashi was older than Itachi by 4 years. Itachi couldn't help but lick his lips with excitement. The older man was sporting low riding skinny jeans that showed off his cutt hips and with his green button-up shirt completely undone it gave Itachi a full view of his six-pack and muscular chest

His tattoo slightly visible as there were markings where his shoulder met his neck. Itachi absolutely loved this man. And Kakashi could tell that his young lover wanted to get fucked and badly. Yahiko interrupted the two "Are you two gunna stand there all night? Tch. Get a room!"

Konan decided to interject "Yahiko-kun, remember to use your inside voice okay?"- "Tch, What-ever! I thought we came over for some fun, it's been a while." And with that Itachi lead the way to his famous basement.

Sasuke was just about to cum when he hear the door open and that idiot loudmouthed carrot top. 'He's almost worse than _Naruto_ …' Sasuke finished, in her ass cumming hard. Konan found herself more interested in what she saw on the computer screens, after all she was the one who did all of the editing.

"Hey Konan aren't you going to join in on the fun?"- Yahiko had his hands crossed behind his head trying to look cool in front of her "Maybe later…" she was too distracted to mind him, picking up a headset she got comfortable and went to work.

Kakashi turned to his black hair beauty's, "So which one of you does she belong to?" Sasuke whipped himself off and plugged the pinkette up again. Both uchihas spoke at the same time. "Mine" they looked at each other, sizing each other up.

Kakashi snickered in amusement at the two brothers. Yahiko as loud as ever interrupted, "Hey since you invited us, I think that means she belongs to us all today." Kakashi nodded in agreement, "He has a point you two." Kakashi was quite curious about the girl quivering before him "By the way just who is this girl, I don't think I've seen her before…"

Sasuke was the first to respond, Yahiko and Kakashi paid close attention. "Her name is Haruno Sakura." Kakashi continued his investigation, "How'd you two meet?"- The older raven spoke cutting off his brother. "Sasuke and Sakura were reunited after I spoke with _**Tsunade**_. Sakura is her adopted daughter you see."

Yahiko had no clue what any of that was supposed to mean to him, but for Kakashi it explained quite a lot. "I see, your not worried about the blonde princess being more than a little upset?" Itachi simply closed his eyes waiting for the white haired vixen to be done teasing him.

"My Itachi I don't think I've ever seen you mix work with pleasure, this must be a first." Itachi smirked, "I'm not worried in the slightest, at least not with Konan working on my insurance policy." It was Sasuke's turn to snicker, "Hn. Don't let him fool you Kakashi he just couldn't keep his hands off of a skimpy nurses outfit at the club."

Yahiko was walking around the bed, he wanted to look his prey in the eyes, "Hey beautiful, you have fun yet." he motioned to remove the gag but Sasuke threatened him first, "Don't even think about it. Not unless you want her to bite your dick off."

Kakashi's ears perked up at the sound of that, "She's not a willing participant?"- Itachi retorted, "Not without drugs." Kakashi had a devilish smirk cross his handsome features, "This is looking to be very fun Itachi-kun..."

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

End of Chapter 6

Until next time :P


End file.
